Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for processing eye imagery and more particularly for estimating a detailed eye shape model, comprising the pupil, iris, or eyelid using cascaded shape regression.
Description of the Related Art
The human iris of an eye can be used as a source of biometric information. Biometric information can provide authentication or identification of an individual. Biometric information can additionally or alternatively be used to determine a gaze direction for the eye.